The Sowing of the Seed
by Terrie
Summary: For Cynthia's Really Weird Couples Contest. Myoken.


The Sowing of the Seed  
Terrie (striket@stu.beloit.edu)

_Author's Notes: They ain't mine. This piece is Myoken, with references to Kensuke. This piece was written for Cynthia's Really Weird Couples Contest._

The girl next to him was crying, sniveling like a little baby. Ken stepped away from her in disgust. He was a big kid, too old to associate with cry babies. Ken never cried. Tears didn't make anything better and made your nose run. A lot of the other kids were crying. 

Ken turned his attention away from the other kids and to the creatures guarding them. They weren't ghosts, no matter what others said. They were real. He didn't deny that part. They had picked him up and dragged him here. They couldn't have done that if they weren't real. But they weren't real _ghosts_. 

One of the creatures approached him, trying to herd him back towards the other children. Ken cocked his head to one side and regarded the creature. "So, what exactly are you?" 

"It is called a Bakemon. As you can see, it is one of several." Ken turned towards the voice. There stood a ... man? He was tall and blond, wearing a cape. And Ken didn't think he was human. For the first time, he felt a bit afraid. 

"Who are you?" 

"My name is Myotismon. And what is your name?" 

"Ken." 

Myotismon knelt down in front of him. "And why are you not afraid, Ken? The other children are afraid." 

"Because you won't hurt us." 

Myotismon raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?" 

Again, Ken felt the fear creep through him. Hesitantly, he explained, "Well, I don't think you will. You haven't so far." 

"Oh, really." 

Ken nodded and gestured towards the Bakemon. "They won't let us leave, but they never touch us, just block the way until we turn back." 

"That is true." 

A thoughtful look crossed Ken's face. "What do you want with us, anyway?" 

Myotismon rose from his crouch and looked across the crowd of children. "With all of you? Nothing. With one of you? A great deal indeed." 

"Which one of us do you want?" 

"That is what I am trying to figure out." Myotismon held out his hand to the boy. Ken just stared at it. Myotismon sighed. "Well, child, are you coming or do you wish to stay here with the others?" 

Ken wrinkled his nose and took Myotismon's hand. "All the others do is cry." 

"I had noticed that, yes." 

Ken was quiet for a few moments as Myotismon lead him away from the others. Once there was no one else around, he asked. "So what does this boy you're looking for look like? Maybe I know him." 

"How do you know that it is a boy? I could be looking for a girl." 

"Because girls aren't good for anything." 

"I would be careful who you say that to. Some of the most powerful Digimon I know are female." 

"Digimon?" The term was somewhat familiar. 

"It is what I am." 

"Do they all look like you?" 

"Do all humans look alike?" 

"No." Ken shook his head. 

"Nor do Digimon. We are as varied as anything you can imagine." 

Ken considered this. "Are the Bakemon Digimon, too?" 

"Yes. And there are many, many more. Would you like to meet some of them later?" 

"Sure!" Ken grinned before growing thoughtful once more. "This kid you're looking for. What do you want with him?" 

"She took something of mine. Something very valuable. I want it back." 

"You should have him say he's sorry and give it back. That's the fair thing to do." 

"Unfortunately, my dear boy, life is very rarely fair. They seek to do me harm and even if I offered them the chance to apologize, I doubt that they would." 

"Are they evil? Evil people don't apologize." 

"As you grow older, you will find that evil is largely dependent on one's point of view. The same may be said about good. There is no fight between good and evil. Rather, we make our own justice." At Ken's confused look, he smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "You will understand when you are older. I promise." 

"Okay." Ken yawned and rubbed at his eyes. 

Myotismon took Ken's hand. "Let us return to the others. You should rest." 

He led Ken back to the other children and to a quiet corner. One of the Bakemon brought a blanket which he used to cover the boy. "Sleep, Ken. All will be well." 

He signaled DemiDevimon. "Watch over the boy. See that nothing happens to him. Whatever else happens to the other children, he is to be spared." 

"Sure, boss. But, uh, why?" 

Myotismon looked down at Ken and smiled. "Because I like him." 

***

Ken stared at BelialMyotismon. Around them, the other children and Digimon stilled and stopped. Was it in response to his will? Or Myostismon's? Despite the thing in front of him, Ken couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of BelialMyotismon. His brain kept getting stuck on one long ago night. BelialMyotismon regarded him. "I would have spared you." 

"I know." 

"If you had not acted against me, I would have let you be." 

"You used me as a tool. Because of you, I became evil." 

"Did you think yourself evil?" 

Ken paused and thought about the question. Finally, he admitted, "No, not then." 

"Good and evil are just words." 

"We create our own justice. I remember." Ken stared at the unmoving forms of the other Digidestined, pulled out of time so that he could settle this encounter. In particular, he stared at Daisuke. "But I choose to create justice for others. Not for myself. I already have more than I ever asked for." 

"Then we are enemies, you and I. I am sorry, Ken." BelialMyotismon towered over him. "Those seeds planted many years ago, we now reap." 

And the fight was on. 

THE END 


End file.
